Ice and Feathers
by mrbeans
Summary: Shunned from Jump City, the Titans are replaced by a group of talking penguins.
1. Don't Mess with the Faggy Robot

**Ice and Feathers**

By: mrbeans

Rated: K+

Chapter: 1 of 10: Shunned  


Marty O'Conner was the editor of The Jump City Chronicle. He sat at his desk with his double mocha, extra chocolate, skim milk in hand. It was just like any other day. But today was not any other day. O'Conner gazed at his final , preprint editor's copy of the day's paper. He had done what he had been payed to do.

A thin man knocked on the door and walked in. He was tall, thin, and gave the impression of someone who felt as if the suit he wore was Kryptonite. His name was Wan-lee.

"Yes?" asked O'Conner, looking up from his draft looking nervous

"The printers need to know if the draft is done. They said the have to print now or they won't make their quota.

"Oh" said Marty, shaking "Here" he handed Wan-Lee the draft.

"Thanks you sir" relied the man "I'll get it to them immediately" He turned and left the room.

O'Conner slumped back into his chair. This was going to be big.

--------------------------------------

Across the city, the Teen Titans were perusing their usual activities. Robin was sitting in his study, obsessing over some new criminal; Starfire had gone to the 'mall of shopping' and was now sorting through her numerous purchases; Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Mace Racer II and Raven was in her room, mediating.

"IT IS DONE!" exclaimed Starfire

"What's done?" asked Cyborg

"I have constructed a small mechanical figure to aid us in battle. I purchased it from the internet for 3 payments of the 19.95!" she said

Beast Boy bent down to examine the thing. "What does it do?"

"I do not know" said Starfire

"Only one way to find out" said Cyborg, turning it on.

The small figure rattled to life and sprouted rocket packs. It flew through the air and crashed through the window, heading for the city.

Robin burst into the room "I heard a crash" he said

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire pointed to the window, still in shock.

Robin hit the alarm and yelled his trademark battle cry "Titans, GO!" and the group, now joined by Raven. Rushed off into the city to find the robot.

--------------------------------------

Back at the Chronicle, O'Connner awaited his money. He sat in a collapsible chair, drinking his mocha. A van screeched around the corner and stopped in front of Marty.

A tall man got out. He wore a one piece jumpsuit, a black one with a blue circle encasing the upper left portion.

"Mr. O'Conner" he said, his voice cool and slithering "Did you do it?"

"Yes" said Marty as plainly as he could

"The package is sent?"

"Yes"

"They've been contacted?"

"Yes"

"And the article is printing?"

"Yes"

"Does anyone else know?"

Marty loosened his tie "No, no-one"

"Good" the man pulled out a silenced hand gun and shot O'Conner twice. He got back into the van and the car sped off.

--------

The robot whizzed around the mall, chasing shoppers. Robin was first to attack, swinging his staff at it. The tiny robot grabbed the staff, without moving from kinetic force at all, and moved down the staff quickly into inch long segments.

Starfire used a different approach. She flew up into the air and sent her eye beams at it. The small robot whipped off it's tin pants and reflected the energy beams with its highly polished rump.

Before anyone else could do anything, the robot started flying everywhere. Smashing anything that it came in contact with. It then burst through a skylight and could be heard smashing more things in the city.

The Titans were in a panic now. They rushed off after it.

---

Four hours later, half the city was destroyed and the robot was smashed.

The Titans went back to the tower. They never expected what they saw. Crowed around their home were a dozen reporters, a crowd and the mayor.

"Teen Titans" said the mayor "I just heard something terrible. I heard that the robot that just destroyed half our city was yours. Tell me this isn't true"

Robin's pride obviously took a hit as he hung his head a little and waited a moment before answering "Yes...its true"

The crowd gasped. The mayor took a deep breath and then said gravely "Then it pains me to say that you are no longer welcome in Jump City."

"But it wasn't are fault, it..." Pleaded Beast Boy before fading away, seeing his pleas were futile.

Without another word the Titans walked gravely to the edge of town, not knowing where to go.

They stopped for a moment to gaze at the tower, silhouetted against the sunset and then continued their walk of shame.

**  
I hope you guys like my first chapter. It's not a very long fic so you're already in the plot. Tell me what you think.**

-mrbeans

Trivia

Q: Mace Racer II is a video game from which animated TV show?  



	2. The ACE Squad

** Ice and Feathers**

**Chapter 2: The ACE Squad **

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**Mail Call:**

**STJadeTebraa890- It will have it's moments. I can guarentee it.**

**Creative Spark- I know.**

**El Queso de Maliscioso- Thanks.**

**Skoellya- So am I, so am I.**

Several screens populated the dim room. It's only occupant was a man, watching the screen, and drinking a cup of coffee. The screens showed footage of the robot incident earlier that day. 

His phone rang and he answered it. "Yes?".

"The Titans have been successfully driven out of the city, sir" said a woman on the other line, her voice draped heavily in a Russian accent.

"I know" replied the man "Is everything ready for phase two, Tanya?"

"Yes" replied Tanya

"Excellent" said the man, hanging up the phone. He sat for a minute before deciding that the situation was perfect for some malicious laughter. True to his flamboyant style, laugh is what he did.

* * *

"Approach vectors set, Colonel" said Ringo, a short rookie who had joined the ACE squad fewer than two months ago "ETA is four minutes" 

"Excellent work, son" said Colonel Major

Colonel Major, known as 'Skipper' by his team, had spent almost 95 of his life in the frigid cold of Antarctica. After a few years as commander of the PD for Marlburg he had decided to form an elite team of specialists and put their services for sale. His team had seven members, including himself. His first member was captain Leroy. His long time friend was one of the best shots of the group. Blanch was one of the 'error-in-his-ways' types, he started his career as a professional thief, making him an excellent candidate for insertion specialist and recon.

Skipper glanced over at the copilot, Trout, Trout was the joker of the ACE squad. Nothing was to serious to be made fun of for Trout. Trout's brother, Martin, sat in the driver's seat of the ACE mobile, a huge car that more closely resembled a tank without a cannon and treads. Trout and Martin had the almost same face, blood relation, and an odd ability to get along. Trout was always to prankster while Martin was the more serious. The final member was Capper. Capper was an Emperor, towering above most members of the team, he was always the 'Get-behind-me-if-you-want-to-live' people at the achedemy.

"Approaching landing zone, Skipper" called Ringo as the BOM-BO class dropship neared the now empty Titans Tower.

"Nice Crib" said Capper in his deep commanding voice as the ship began to descend.

The Tower was empty, the Titans had been given 20 minutes to pack up their things before they had to leave the city. Beast Boy and Starfire had packed the majority of their belongings, while Robin had very few, Cyborg had to part with a lot and, well, you don't want to know about Raven.

"Echo, echo" said Trout "I though the real estate agent said fully furnished"

"All in good time" replied Skipper, picking a memory disk off of the table and plugging it into a PDA from his belt. "Their tech guy was good, though" he scrolled through some of the data "he left everything we need"

Before they could do anything else, the alarms rang.

"What's that?!" shouted Leroy over the noise.

"Trouble" said Martin

"How did you know that?" asked Blanch

Martin pointed to the huge TV screen which had, flashing in red, the word 'Trouble'

"How do we get there?" asked Trout "The BOM-BO can't be up and running in less than ten minutes"

"Pulling up vehicle manifest" said Skipper, he looked at the screen for a minute and then smiled.

* * *

The T-Car revved as it's wheels spun mid air off Hill Street. Leroy had opted to drive. He eased off the pedal as he neared the ground and then gunned it as the vehicle landed. 

"This is what I'm talkin' about!" exclaimed Blanch

With a melodramatic whirl, the T-Car came to a stop in front of an old album store. All seven penguins got out of the car as two thug-ish men out of the jewelry store next door.

"Look at the cute little birdies" said one, pointing to the team.

"Did he just call us cute?" asked Capper

"I think he did" said Trout, slipping off his special made combat gloves.

"So are you going to put that stuff back?" asked Skipper "or are we going to have to make you do so?"

"We ain't doin' nothin' you birdies say" said the other thug "And there ain't nothin' yous can do about it" he added with a defiant smirk.

"Yeah" said the first thug "We know the Titans got kick out of the city, we didn't think they'd be replaced by some sad little birds"

"I draw the line at sad" said Blanch. He ran up to thug #1 and brought him to the ground with a leg sweep and pommeled him with a series of flipper slaps. Martin and Trout, having practiced synchronization for years, leapt into action simultaneously. Martin tied up thug # 1 and Trout quelled his protests with one of his namesakes. Ringo slapped him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Thug # 2 was awe struck and made a break for it. He rounded the corner and found himself inches away from Blanch, who was hanging with a repel cable off a building.

"Boo" said the insertions specialist.

Thug # 2 wheeled back tripping as he went. He scooted back on his butt for a few feet until he collided with Capper.

"I told you I draw the line at sad" said the four foot tall penguin, grabbing him by the shirt collar and holding him inches away a eye level." Capper knocked him out with a single K.O. punch and Skipper tied him to Thug #1 as the police arrived.

"Good work, boys" said Skipper to his team. "Lets find a sushi bar, and celebrate"

* * *

"Enjoy yourselves while you can my flightless friends" said the mysterious man as he watched the crime fighting team through a hacked traffic cam "Tomorrow is going to be much more hectic" 

**Yes, finnaly updated. Hope you liked it and please review**


End file.
